


Bath Time

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [32]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike gives his baby daughter a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



> written for a writerverse challenge

Once he’d gotten over the fear of something going horribly wrong – for which Jack and Connie both promised him is a completely normal fear for first-time parents to have – bath time with Morgan quickly became the favorite part of his day. Since Mark was with Morgan all day while he was at work, bath time is his opportunity to spend quality time with his baby girl. And now that Morgan’s big enough to sit up on her own, it’s made bath time that much more interesting.

After checking the water temperature at least ten times, he undresses his daughter and places her in the bath ring. She immediately starts splashing at the water and babbling, a sight that always makes Mike smile. He learned the hard way that his daughter isn’t a fan of bath toys – having narrowly escaped a black eye a few weeks before when she threw a rubber duck right at his head. He’s in no hurry to repeat that experience, so the toys remain safely outside the tub. Morgan gets a little fussy as he rinses the shampoo out of her hair, though she’s not as bad as she used to be, but other than that bath time passes with out incident. Mike dries her off and puts her in her pajamas, glad that he has a little time for cuddles before it’s time to put her down for the night.


End file.
